


A Ship in the Harbor is Safe, but Thats Not What Ships are Built For.

by What_They_Call_Me



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Explicit Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_They_Call_Me/pseuds/What_They_Call_Me
Summary: Jack Sparrow -- Captain Jack Sparrow -- is madly in love with a member of his crew, Will Turner. If only he could stop fucking up, maybe he would capture Will's heart.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 236





	A Ship in the Harbor is Safe, but Thats Not What Ships are Built For.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of rape, underage
> 
> So my friends and I have been watching PoTC and I was struck with how very gay. So I needed to write this.

Jack had awoken early this morning. Something about the chop of the sea and the rock of the Pearl that told him he needed to be awake, which was a right awful shame because he had been up late with captain's duties. 

Sauntering out of his cabin, Jack was greeted to a perfectly normal day, a little lacking in wind, but no reason for alarm. He almost began to swear at the Pearl for awakening him so early when he saw Will, working at the riggings.

This wasn’t necessarily unusual, Will when had joined his crew he did a good many jobs, what was strange was that Jack had left his own post about two hours before sunrise, and Will had been working then, finishing up a long days work. There was no reason for Will to be awake and working this early.

They were a month into their voyage, having made port a few times, and plundering swag a few more times. Will wasn’t adjusting to pirate’s life well, besides his general unpirate demeanor, in which he only took a small portion of the swag and gave the rest to the crew as a whole, he also appeared jaunt and tired. His cheekbones, which Jack had often notice were those of a marble statue, were more pronounced, and dark bags hung under his even darker eyes.

It seems as though the boy hasn’t been sleeping.

Jack ran a careful finger across the railing of the ship, a silent thank you, and an apology for ever doubting his girl.

Then he made his entrance.

“Whelp!” Jack shouted, his favorite nickname for Will, “Get over here.” 

Jack gestured wildly to where he stood, and Will looked up from his task, sighing and handing the line to someone else. 

Will made his way over to Jack, and his tired eyes lightened just a touch, and he let a small quirk to his lips. 

“Chop, chop!” Jack hurried Will along.

Will looked even more exhausted close up, the way his clothes fell over his body was all wrong, and his skin, despite hours in the Caribbean sun was pale.

“We have matters to discuss in my cabin.” Jack said stiffly, before turning on his heels and making his way deeper within the ship.

“What matters?” Will asked trotting after him.

Jack didn’t say anything until the two were in his cabin. It was a nice and roomy space, with a large bed and a desk cluttered with charts and papers a few books lay atop the papers, more as weights than anything else. In the corner was a pile of clothes, and whatever treasures he deemed important enough to keep.

Jack realized this was the first time he had let someone into his cabin. It felt like an invasion of himself, as if he were opening up his soul to Will in a way he didn’t like. He had the sudden urge to pick up his clothes and make his bed. Which was ridiculous, because he is Captain Jack Sparrow.

Will didn’t seem to mind, instead his gaze was firmly planted on the desk. Finally Will cleared his throat, and Jack realized it was  _ him _ who should be talking. Afterall Jack had ordered Will to his cabin.

“What is wrong wit’ ye mate?” Jack asked, looking Will up and down, even stopping to sniff the lad.

Will shifted, unsure of what to do in that moment. A soft uncomfortable laugh escaped his chest, it was short and low pitched, and it made Will’s face dust with pinks and red. 

“Jack?”

“Ye look like yer dying.” Jack said, he began to circle Will carefully, examining him like a scientist might a subject. Will shifted from side to side, his blush deepened, but he made no move to leave. “Yer too damned skinny. I mean Jesus Will, it looks like the rats on this ship are better feed than ye.”

Will looked down at himself, as if for the first time noticing he was looking to skinny. Jack pocked at Will’s side, feeling bones under flesh, he then quickly drew his hand back to his side.

“Now, I can’t be having a sickly man amongst me crew. Not good for the pirate’s reputation ye understand. So you will --” Jack was never able to tell Will what he would do, because a series of harsh knocks on the cabin door stopped him mid sentence.

“Captain.” Mr. Gibbs called from the other side of the door, “We be needing you out here now.”

Jack sighed, but went to leave. Will started as if he were going to follow, but Jack whirled on his heels, “Sit.” Jack commanded.

“I’m not a dog.” Will grumbled, but sat on Jack’s bed anyway.

Jack grinned.

“Stay here until I get back.” Jack commanded before exiting the cabin. He turned around quickly to see if Will had made an attempt to move, but the boy hadn’t, just stayed sitting in Jack’s bed.

“Good boy.” Jack crooned, enjoying the angry blush that painted Will’s face at the comment.

Then Jack followed Mr. Gibbs to the deck, where a newer sailor had been caught stealing from another more seasoned member of the crew. Jack found the process of doling out punishments rather tedious, he enjoyed the fire and the adventure of piracy, not the damn rules.

And while Jack was sentencing this new pirate the to brigg, they would later think of a more fitting punishment for a theif among theives, Jack tried not to think about how Will was waiting for him. 

Will was probably sitting on Jack’s bed, and Jack tried his damndest to damper the fire in his belly at the mere thought of Will waiting for him. As much as he loved the side of Will that had come alive during his time of piracy, Jack loved to imagine Will as his person treasure, who lounged in his bed, waited for Jack to return, who kissed Jack eagerly, who …

Jack had to stop himself before it got too far, Will wasn’t his to keep. No matter how much Jack might want that.

It took an hour to solve the issue amongst the crew. When Jack finally returned to his cabin he was surprised to see Will asleep curled up in Jack’s bed.

Will looked so young in the moment. Raven hair spreading around his head like a halo. A soft sleepy grin on his face. His muscles were relaxed for the first time in a while.

Will always looked young, he was a few summers younger than Jack was to be sure, but when he was asleep Will looked absolutely angelic. His body loose and free.

Jack’s fingers twitched to touch Will’s long silky hair, but they stayed stubbornly at his sides. Instead he slid out of his cabin quietly, making sure the door didn’t click too loudly as he left.

Will slept the entire day, and only awoke when Jack came in with stew and bread for the boy. It was comical to see, Will opening one eye as soon as he smelt the food.

Will sat up and looked around confused, his mind still dulled by sleep. Looking down at Jack’s bed, Will flushed a brilliant shade of red. One that Jack found beautiful. He looked better, the day’s rest had reduced the bags under his eyes, and made his skin less pale.

“I um…” Will looked around the cabin, “Sorry? Feel asleep.”

“That ye did.” Jack replied, giving Will the bowl of stew. Will accepted it, and began to mechanically eat. “And now as penance, ye will be telling me what is wrong.”

“I haven’t been sleeping.” Will stated.

“I’ve noticed.” Jack shot back.

There was a silence in the room, palpable and thick. Jack wished he could just shake Will into speaking to him, sometimes getting Will to talk was more difficult than pulling teeth. Will should know by know, that he could tell Jack anything.

“Why haven’t ye been sleeping lad?” Jack finally sighed, breaking the silence.

Will opened his mouth, but Jack brought his finger to Will’s lips. The skin touched Will’s soft mouth and Jack felt a shiver tingle down he spine at the connection. 

“And I wouldn’t do anything stupid.” Jack grunted finally, “Such as lying to me.”

Will sighed, letting his face fall. The black hair covered his cheeks well, but Jack could see the rosy flush that had risen.

“There are too many men down there.” Will finally sighed.

Jack trusted every last man on his ship, he liked to think of them as his family, but he had no illusions of what they all were. Pirates through and through, and thus they liked to take things. Which was why Anamaria had a small cabin above deck, away from the wandering eyes and hands of the crew. A fire bloomed in Jack’s belly, one that he knew too well. If one of his men laid a hand on Will, Jack would cut the hands off and feed them to the sharks.

“Did one of them…” Jack’s voice shook with uncontrolled rage, “touch ye.”

Will didn’t look up, which was all Jack needed. He would grab his sword and demand to know which of his men had touched Jack’s treasure. And he would make them pay, pay for violating Will in such a way.

But before Jack could even reach for his cutlass Will was speaking again, “Twasn’t here.”

Jack’s shaking eased, while he didn’t like the idea of his boy being violated so badly that the lad couldn’t sleep, he was happy that it hadn’t happened amongst his crew. It wasn’t something he could have avoided.

“And where was it Will?” Jack’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, prodding Will on. 

Will’s entire attention was on his fisted hands in his lap, and Jack’s attention was on the hair that curtained his face from him.

When Will began to speak again his voice was quivering in a way that made the lad seem younger, which Jack had previously thought would be impossible.

“Before.” Jack wished to grab Will, hold his hand and take away the woes of his past, but he knew he couldn’t. Will was a cursed treasure, beautiful to look at, but damaging to touch. And if Jack allowed himself this small piece of Will, then there was no going back.

“Before I was in the Smithy, I was in an orphanage. When night came, the people who watched over us would push us all into our beds and rent us out for the night. Every time I am down there, with all those men I picture myself in the orphanage. And then, I can’t sleep.”

Jack was practically shaking. Rape was bad enough for an adult, when they knew what was happening to them, but when it was to a child… 

“The answer is clear then.” Jack clapped, leaning away from Will before he swept the lad into a bruising hug, “You’ll be sleeping in here tonight. If ye can handle being in the same room as me.”

Jack didn’t give his new roommate a chance to respond, he just made his way out of the his cabin and went to get a spare hammock from below. When Jack returned Will was still sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around himself, as if trying to hold himself together.

Silently Jack set up the hammock, and when he was done, Will mechanically got into it.

Jack didn’t sleep the entire night, he just listened to the even breathing of Will, counting his sleeping breaths. 

It was probably not a wise decision to have Will sleep in his cabin, but there were only two other cabins on deck, Anamaria’s and Mr. Gibbs’. Now Jack would be sharing a small space with the object of his affection, would be achingly close. It was like putting a sinner in front of his vice, and expecting the man not to reach for it. But when Will awoke that first morning with a lazy smile proclaiming it the best nights sleep he had gotten since arriving on the Pearl, Jack knew he wouldn’t be able to deny Will the hammock every single night.

* * *

  
  


It was a couple months into the roommate arrangement when Jack decided it was time to make port for longer than a day to replenish supplies. The crew had cheered loudly upon hearing that, most excited to visit the brothels and taverns, but Will was a little more reserved.

Now that Will was sleeping in Jack’s room he was more attuned to the lad. Jack didn’t even have to see Will to feel the prickly annoyance of having to make port for a few days, he could just feel it, the same way he felt the Pearl’s movements in the sea, or the breeze on his face. But Jack actively did not look at the boy.

That was how Jack seemed to be handling most things now a days, by simply not looking. When his pants stretched and his cock grew hard Jack simply turned away and focused on the sea. When he longed and ached to share his bed with the lad who slept only feet away on a hammock, Jack just turned on his side and tried to think of Barbossa in a women’s petticoat.

They were still a days sail from any place, but they would hopefully arrive to Nassau by mid day tomorrow.

Jack skipped dinner, longing to be alone in his cabin, he loved having Will with him at all times, and he loved having Will actually sleep, but Jack needed alone time, he hadn’t been able to take care of himself or his urges in weeks.

But when he opened his cabin door Will was already in his hammock sketching away at a scrape piece of paper. And despite this meaning he wouldn’t be able to care for his intimate needs, Jack couldn’t find it within himself to be upset at the lad’s presence. Instead he smiled at the thought of coming home to Will.

Drawing was a habit that Jack didn’t know Will enjoyed until he was in a confined space with him. Will was good, he could capture an image rather easily.

Jack peered over Will’s shoulder to see the image, it was fairly simple, it was a view from the bow of the ship. The lines were a little wobbly from the swells of the ocean, but otherwise a good piece.

“Shouldva been an artist mate.” Jack said.

Will nearly jumped from his skin, clearly not aware that Jack had come in.

“Yes well,” Will said after catching his breath, “I’m glad you think it’s good. I’m sending this to Elizabeth.”

_ Elizabeth _ . 

Jack’s heart fell to his stomach, and bile rolled in his gut. Of course Will’s heart belonged to Elizabeth, he had been in love with the strumpet since he was 12. Even as Will galavanted around the caribbean his heart was still firmly caged in Port Royal, just like his father’s had been in England.

The worst part is that Jack even liked Elizabeth, she was a strong beautiful and independent woman, she didn’t shrink away from him, she reveled in the idea of adventure. She reminded Jack of himself, desperate for adventure and change. And she was beautiful, looked like one of those old paintings that Jack had stolen a few times. Of course Will loved her still, of course Will sent her pretty presents. 

Jealousy was an ugly beast, because as he thought of Elizabeth he began to picture a cruel hearted woman who would steal  _ his _ Will away from him.

Which was ridiculous, because Will belonged to no one. But how Jack wanted to claim him, to be able to mark Will as his own. Because Jack would claim every inch of Will’s pretty skin, he would give it all special attention and make sure the lad never wanted to see anyone else.

Finally Jack made a non committed sound and dropped to his bed, the desire to touch himself gone. He just wanted to sleep until they arrived to Nassau and then drink himself into oblivion. If Will noticed his captain’s sour mood he said nothing about it, and Jack didn’t know if he was relieved about that or more angry.

They reached Nassau later than they had expected, the sun was just starting to touch the horizon when Jack finally allowed his men shore leave. Five men were forced to stay aboard and watch the ship. 

Jack went immediately to the nearest tavern, much of his crew did the same, but not Will, Jack noted because Jack always notices Will. The lad was slipping away from the crowd and and darting into the empty streets. And Jack longed to follow, to see what his little Will was doing, but he stayed the course and made his was to the tavern.

The tavern was filled with not only his crew, but many others. The room smellt of stale body oder, spiced rum, and sex. These used to be places that Jack would come alive, where he would enjoy himself and play little tricks on people, but tonight he was on a mission. He wanted to get as drunk as possible, and then to stick his cock into the first willing sot.

He drank his share before searching the room for a whore. He found one, with black hair lose around his face, the starts of a goatee, and large soft brown eyes. He looked like he could have been a cousin of Will’s. Jack licked his lips, before approaching.

“How much for the night luv.” Jack asked.

“Four shillings seems right.” The man didn’t speak like Will, he had a deep tone, and a poor man’s accent.

“Seems right then.” 

Jack fished into his coin purse and produced the proper payment, dropping it into the whore’s hand. The lad took Jack pulling him gently up the stairs, his hands were cold and clammy. But Jack pretended not to notice.

Even though he was going to be laid, Jack’s heart ached. He cast one last look around the tavern, his eyes falling upon Will. 

Will too was looking at Jack, it would have been easier if the lad was focusing on his drink. Will’s shoulders were tense and the lad looked rather upset. But Jack didn’t dwell on that, because he was being lead into a bedroom.

The whore wasted no time, simply stripped his clothes off. Jack bit his lip, trying to stare only at the man before him, he was attractive with hard lines and tanned skin, but Jack didn’t want attractive. 

Angrily Jack thrust his breechers down low enough to release his dick, allowing him to fuck the lad. It was quick, harsh and dirty, just like fucking a whore should be. And Jack most definitely didn’t think about Will, because he wouldn’t defile Will like this their first time.

Jack didn’t think about the noises Will would most likely make. He instead focused on the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Jack did a good job of not thinking about Will. That was until he came. Will’s image came to his mind as he released.

So when Jack came, it was with Will’s name on his lips.

If the prostitute noticed he had the grace not to mention it.

Jack put his breechers on, tossing the whore an extra shilling for his trouble. The whore was still laying in the bed, sated and panting happily.

He stumbled his way back to the Pearl. Jack didn’t know if he wanted the cabin to be empty or if he wanted Will to be there. When he opened the door he was both disappointed and elated that Will was not there.

His bed called to him, and Jack collapsed in a heap, not bothering to take off his clothes again. He dreamt of a warm body sleeping in his arms.

When Jack awoke the next morning Will was curled up in his hammock, his back to Jack. However Jack could tell from the tension in his back Will was awake and angry.

Jack decided it wasn’t fair for Will to be upset, Will was in love with his bonny lass, and Jack was in love with an unattainable man. Suddenly Jack wanted to push, to prod at Will, make the lad swing at him. Because maybe if Will hated Jack, Jack would be able to hate Will.

“Did ya have a good shore leave?” Jack asked not sitting up in his bed, but watching Will’s back carefully.

Will didn’t say anything for a long while, and Jack wondered if the lad would be so petty as to pretend he was asleep. But finally Will shifted, his back still to Jack, but some of the tension releasing from between his shoulder blades.

“It was productive.” Will hummed.

Jack’s mind flashed to Will, running off into the night. And then he had seen Will at the tavern. He wondered what had happened in between those times, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

“For me as well.” Jack hummed.

“I saw.” Will grunted angrily.

That caught Jack’s attention. Will was a man who held tightly to his emotions, he didn’t let angry rise often, but when he did it was an intense storm.

“And what’s that supposed to mean mate?” Jack bit out.

Suddenly Will was off of his hammock and leaning over Jack’s bed, his face flush with anger and his chest falling and rising fast. Jack couldn’t help the feeling of his pants tighten at the sight of it.

“It means,” Will hissed his voice low, “That I saw you go off with your whore.”

Jack raised a brow, sitting up in his bed so their faces were inches apart. “Whores are fun, no shame in sinking my cock into anyone.”

Will balked and stepped away, he looked angry at Jack’s suggestions. He began to pace the confines of the cabin.

“Just because ye were raised all proper doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy my daliances.” Jack said, Will didn’t stop pacing, “If you weren’t so love lorne over your Elizabeth Swann, maybe you too would be able to let lose and enjoy yourself. A whore’s pleasure’s can be fun. But I’m sure ye knew that, after all that pretty lady had many lusting after her, she’s well on her way of being a proper whore.”

Will moved faster than Jack could’ve expected, punching Jack hard in the face. Will’s hands were strong from black smithing, and then from the labours of the sea, and so it hurt enough to make his eyes sting. But Jack wouldn’t give Will the pleasure of putting his hand up to his face, to touch the sore spot below his left eye,

They didn’t speak for a moment, just stared at each other, and then Will turned on his heels and left the cabin.

Jack didn’t blame Will for the punch. If someone had been talking about his beloved in the same way, Jack wouldn’t have been as kind as Will had been. Jack would have run the sod through with his sword.

Jack lay in bed for a few minutes more, thinking about the righteous anger that had over taken Will’s face. Then sighing he got up, and began his duties of procuring supplies for their next voyage.

That night when Jack went to bed Will didn’t return to the cabin. And Jack most definitely did not wait up for him, hoping the lad would stroll in. Because if he was here, it meant he wasn’t on his way to Port Royale. But Jack finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, and when he awoke again at dawn, Will’s hammock was still empty.

It was the same for the next three days, and Jack was growing anxious. No one had seen Will around town, and everyone knew they were making way at the end of the week. And Jack refused to leave the ship, incase Will came back, so he allowed the other members of the crew on shore leave without him. 

Finally on the night of the fifth day Will returns, his shoulders are noticeably less tense than they had been in a while, and he had the ghost of a smile on his lips. The lad didn’t say anything, just passed Jack and went to their room.

Jack followed moments later, too relieved to be angry.

Will was standing in the center of the cabin, in his hand clutched a a few letter of paper. 

“You can read can’t you?” Will asked before Jack could say anything. 

Jack nodded in affirmation.

“Please,” Will shoved the papers at Jack, “Please read this.”

Jack grabbed the papers not understanding what was happening. Will returns from days of disappearing and tells him to read? With no explanation? But Will looked at him with those big sad eyes.

Sighing Jack looked down at the papers, they were written in fancy cursive script. 

“Are these from Elizabeth?” Jack asked.

Will nodded, Jack was about to ask why Will would want Jack to read these. Then he realized.

“Ye can’t read?” 

It wasn’t uncommon for his crew members to be illiterate, but Jack had always assumed that Will could read. He just seemed so nobel and mighty, Jack had assumed he could. Will was blushing, looking ashamed at Jack’s discovery. So instead of saying anything else stupid Jack dropped his gaze and read.

“ _ My dearest Will, _ ” Jack started, clearing his throat.

“ _ Everything is different now without you here. Your old master has been failing spectacularly without you at home. I truly miss you, I really miss our late night talks when you would sneak through my window. I still leave it unlatched, because I still forget that you are not in Port Royale any longer. _

_ Thank you so much for the drawings, I do so love them. I am envious of you adventure; oh to be on the high seas and to have a life of adventure and true love.  _

_ Please tell me whether you started to court Jack Sp- _ ”

Abruptly Jack stopped, reading over the line again, to be sure that he was reading it correctly.

“ _ Whether you started to court Jack Sparrow.”  _ Jack read, he didn’t hazard a glance up at Will, “ _ I need to know if your journey has finally given you your heart’s desire.” _

Jack looked at Will, whose face was red with embarrassment.

“Your heart’s desire?” Jack asked, he tried not to let his voice quiver.

“Miss. Swann has a big mouth.” Will muttered angrily.

“This is a letter. Her mouth has no connection to it, it is more of a big hand, or hands.” Jack murmured offhandedly, his fingers tracing over the lines of the letters.

“If you don’t want to see me any more I can--” Will started, but suddenly Jack’s hand was clapped over his mouth.

“Don’t ye even think the end of that sentence mate.” Jack growled out. He couldn’t imagine Will not in his room, not taking up his space and being in his life. “I do want ye.”

“What about that whore?” Will asked, shaking away from Jack’s hand. 

Will’s eyes were so big, and broken, and Jack felt bile rise in his throat. He had hurt Will, by screwing a man for release instead of just waiting for him.

“I thought ye were in love wit’ Elizabeth.” Jack finally said, it came out as a whisper. “I didn’t want to get in between that. I wanted ye to be happy.”

“Elizabeth?” Will asked genuinely sounding confused, “I think of Elizabeth as a sister, and she thinks of me the same way. Why would I be in love with Elizabeth?”

“Because you fought a curse to save her?” Jack was shouting.

“I left her in Port Royale to be with you.”

Jack opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Because Jack didn’t even think about it, didn’t think of why Will would have left his beloved to be on this ship. 

But Will looked too confident, as if he had won the argument, and Jack couldn’t let that happen, so instead he kissed Will. It was a slow gentle kiss, one that Jack usually hated. But with Will, it was as if his entire skin was on fire, his lips a blaze.

Jack leaned back, taking in the look of Will before him.

“We could have been doing this for months.” Will whispered.

“Well, we will have to make up for lost time.” Jack smiled and leaned in for another deep kiss.


End file.
